A Punishment That Changed My Life
by rika tanaka
Summary: Author's note : I've changed my mind! This is going to be a series! Btw. One Afternoon in the Polar Star Dormitory, Tadokoro Megumi is going to confess something to Yukihira Soma...
1. Chapter 1: We're Official

**Chapter 1**

 _3rd Person_ POV

It's time before dinner in the Polar Star Dormitory and it seems like Fumio-san is already cooking for dinner. When a blue-haired girl knocked on the room of the spiky haired boy with a red hair. "So-soma kun? Are you there?" _Don't answer. Please don't answer._ Megumi is hoping that the boy is not there or sleeping, busy enough not to open the door. Unfortunately, he is'nt.

"Hang in there! I'm coming." The boy then ran and open the door, not wanting his guest to wait for too long. "Oh. Tadokoro, What's it? Do you need something from me, or anything?"

The girl blushed so hard immediately looking at the side to distract herself, and atleast reduce the redness of her face. _Why am I doing this?_

With that kind of reaction, Soma come up with a conclusion, maybe because she didn't say something for too long " Oh I see. So you've got a fever don't you? Come in I'll take care of you."

Soma opened the door wider so Megumi can come in. He led her to his bed carefully and checked her temperature. He leaned towards the girls face, trying to compare their temperature. _He's too close, I can't talk to him like this ._ Megumi's heart skipped a beat, it only made her redder. Soma finally leaned back. "I think your temperature's pretty normal, but I bet you don't feel well. Just rest well, I'll be right back." The boy left and go to the kitchen. _Perhaps, he's cooking when I arrived._ The girl wondered as she put her hand on her cheeks, _I can do this, I have to!_

A few seconds later a girl with teal colored eyes and amber hair tied in two neat buns sneaked from the window. " Yuki-chan? What are you doing?" Megumi asked. " Well uhm... Nothing." The wild beast said as an excuse. _Yukichan's playing with me. this is so embarrassing._

A few seconds later, the teenage boy came back. Now holding a small basin with a wet towel. " Tadokoro? What are you doing there? You should be resting. You act weird, I'm worried." Megumi looked back outside but she couldn't find the other girl. _I think I should say it now, besides he's worried._ Megumi blushed, even harder than the first one, took a deep, deep breath and looked at the red haired boy straight into the eye. Her yellow eyes is connecting with his.

"I l-like..you." The teen girl said completely embarrassed.

"W-what? Can you please repeat it again? I think I misheard it." Soma requested as he think his own ears are betraying him.

"I said, I like you. I like you Soma-kun." She said unbroken this time. _What now? I can feel my cheeks blush._

* * *

Soma POV

 _What the heck? She likes me. How should I react?_

I calmed myself down first so I can say things properly. " Megumi, I like you too. I like you very much."

"S-soma-kun, you're blushing." _Oh? I'm_ blushing?, he thinks to himself"So are you."

She looks cute right now. Well she's cute all the time but right now she's saying that she likes me. _I think I should ask her to date with me._

I look into her beautiful eyes as she looks into mine, it's like we have our own world. The time stops, the Earth stops, only me and her. My heart beats so hard, it feels like my ribs are going to break anytime. This is a feeling I've never had before, what do they call this feeling again?

 _I think they call this love._

"Megumi, will you go out with me?No. I mean, will you be my girl?

* * *

 _Megumi POV_

 _Oh no. He said he likes me too. It makes me remember why did I went here in the first place._

*THROWBACK 3rd PERSON POV*

"Looks like Megumi lost." A girl with a purple hair and slender body figure said teasing the other girl.

Another girl with a teal colored eyes spoke. "Let's see. Your punishment will be..." She picked a piece of paper unwrapped it and read it out loud.

"Tell someone that you like him/her. The winner shall pick the person."

Megumi is shocked, not wanting to accept the punishment. "Can't we just change the punishment? I don't want to do it. I can't."

Sakaki brought her phone out of her pocket and open some files. It's a picture of Megumi, completely naked in the bathroom. "Don't wanna do it? Well.." Sakaki said as she let Megumi see her own picture with nothing but her birth suit. "I'm pretty good at stalking, I used to be a spy." Yuki grins while bragging about her skills.

"Oh my goodness! how did you take that photo of me? I can't be a bride anymore!" Megumi asked she's so shocked, scared, angry, worried and hopeless at the same time. "Ok. I'll do it. So who will it be?" Megumi gave up and started to worry about the said "confession". It's not like she likes someone or anything.

Her friends decided who the person will be. Yuki spoke "It's Yukihira Soma. You should confess to him, make understand you. Of course he needs to say something." The other girl with purple hair nods in agreement. "We'll know it if you make fool of us. So don't do something stupid. Okay?"

*END OF THROWBACK*

* * *

Megumi POV

My heart beats faster, and faster. I feel butterflies in my stomach. _What's this? Is this what they call, Love? I think I should accept his proposal. He's cute, kind and I love him. More than a friend. I want to spend my life with him so._

"Yes. Soma-kun. I think we should go out and I want you to be my man." I answered his question cheerfully. "You're cute when you blush. *giggles* You're cute all the time." Soma-kun said as we both giggles.

"I love you~" both of us said at the same exact moment. Then we laugh, embarrassed and inlove.

 _I think I should make the first move._

I took a step forward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Megumi?"Our bodies gets closer and closer. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I can feel his warm breath and the beat if his heart. It's fast, as fast as mine. Then I looked into his yellow eyes as we lean closer to each other, it's full of emotions. We smiled at each other and continue. Maybe he also feel the same thing that I feel. I place my nose on his lips, letting them kiss it and pull it immediately. "Soma-ku..ump" He kissed me, passionately. It's like the while world stopped. I can feel a weird sensation between my legs. He keeps kissing me, he is entering his tongue into my mouth, I'm not pretty sure what he's doing but I returned the kiss anyway. His tongue is exploring my mouth leaving no spot untouched. Then I felt his fingers travelling down my body until it reached my privates. He rubbed it, and I made a soft moan. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." He snapped out and stepped back. I smiled, "It's ok. But we should do that after marriage, Soma-kun." He rubbed his neck and apologized. "Sorry. I really didn't meant to, I just get too excited. And yeah we should do it after marriage."

We stopped talking for a second for we heard a stepping sounds, sound like running. Soma already wondered "What is that?" Someone opened the door, _it's Yuki-chan!_ "Yuki-chan, you should knock first before opening the door. Coming in without permission is rude." I told her because that's pretty, rude. "Well Yoshino-san is always like that so." Soma commented knowing that she'll just inore me. Yuki ignored me (like expected ) and smiled, "The dinner's ready, you guys should go already or else we'll start believing things~." The two of us nod in agreement and proceed. We should let them know that we're a couple. But right now we should eat first.

"Coming."

END OF STORY

* * *

Author-chan: So how's it? I hope you like it guys. Don't forget to leave your reviews. bye~

Author-chan: Hey, it's my first story. Please give give some reviews so that I can make my stories better. Guide me senpais. By the way it suppose to be a one-shot. Enjoy yourselves, senpais.


	2. Chapter 2: A BIG Announcement

**Author-chan: Nevermind the one-shot thing. It will be a series. Again, this story is to be a series. BTW sorry for the typos, I'm using a very sensitive tablet. Enjoy. Btw I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.**

 **Chapter 2: A BIG Announcement**

 *****Megumi POV*****

It's already dinner time Fumio-san cooks a typical omurice for everyone. Of course it tastes good, almost everything that Fumio-san cooks is great. Everyone are chatting with each other while eating, the others aren't there but atleast we've got some visitors, the Aldini brothers. Now that Soma-kun and I are official couple, we want them know about it.

I looked at Soma-kun's eyes, asking for permission (to tell them). He nods and smiled at me and tried to catch everyone's attention, **"Everyone! Gather up, we've got something to tell you. A BIG announcement, but not that important. I just think that you guys should know about it."**

 **"Okay okay. This is interesting 😊"** Isskiki-senpai added. **"Megumi? Would you like to say it? or I'll do it?"** the red haired boy asked me. I can feel the heat rushing through my face. **"Megumicchi? You're blushing. "** ooooppps. Yuki-chan noticed it. How embarrassing. I looked down to hide my face, while I can hear their talking but I can't understand what they're talking about.

Soma-kun started to talk and I looked at him, wait, _**is he... blushing?**_ I rarely see him blush.

 **"*coughs* So guys, uhm.. how do I say this?"**

 **"Me and..."**

 **"M-me a..d"**

They are waiting. Why can't he say it? I can tell that they're irritated but **"Come on! Just say it already! We're waiting here ya'know?"** Takumi-kun demanded. He seems to be interested, was he waiting for the news? He then shouted, it seems that couriousity is killing him huh? **"Spit it out! Now!"**

 **"SOMA-KUN AND I ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP! WE'RE MORE THAN FRIENDS!"**

Everyone was shocked, even me. I don't know what happened, I was scared because he's angry. **"Oh, no..."** I can't help it. I think I'm going to die. A few seconds later, the words I said finally synced in.

Everyone except Isshiki-senpai, Soma and me shouted at the top of their lungs.

 **"What the Heck!"**

While everyone is sharing their opinions to each other, I've heard someone hit the table, hard enough to get everyone's attention. I never saw who it was but, I think it's Takumi-kun because his knuckles are swelling. Then he said **"That's it!? I guess it's nothing important. Well, I'm tired, Isami I'll go home now, don't worry you can stay here 'till 10 pm. "**

 **"Onii-chan? Is it really alright? I can go with you."** his twin-brother, Isami-kun replied.

 **"Isami, it's fine. I'll go. Now"** Takumi-kun left, not letting his other half go with him.

Everyone wondered why he just left all of the sudden. **"Maybe, he have an important thing to deal with."** Ryoko-chan said. They moved on immediately and looked on me and Soma-kun. Dang! I can feel my face blushing harder and harder! **"Obviously you're joking. Sorry guys but, I'm not buying it. Y** **ou've gotta prove it. If you kiss here or somethimg, we'll believe in you. "** Yuki-chan explained. I don't know what to say so I just panicked **"Uhm.. I-it's n-not..."** Soma-kun replied in a matured and firm manner **"We won't. The important thing is that, we informed you guys about that."**

I can't bear it. My conscience is killing me, if they don't believe our relationship then I won't be comfortable 'til they do. Everyone complained about the news.

Again, Yukihira explained **"Like I said earlier, the important thing is ump.."**

 **3rd person POV**

The red headed teen chef stopped in the middle of his statement as he felt a soft texture in his left cheek.

Everyone is shocked and others blushed.

He looked beside him and saw an adorable girl beside him, kissing his cheek. Although it's just a short peck, he blushed as red as a tomato.

He feels like Megumi cheated on him so he returned the favor. He leaned in and kissed her just above the lips that made her blush even harder.

 **" Hahahah! That's what you'll get if you cheated on me!"** Yukihira said.

The girl can't manage to take all the emotions at one go, so she frozed and passed out for a second or two and passed out a few moment later. Their dorm mates started to calm down and clap their hands.

 **"It's real huh? You guys are so sweet a few seconds ago."** Isshiki said in a teasing manner. Followed by Ryouko who said **"Indeed."**

Everyone laugh and teased the spiky haired boy while his girl is unconscious.

 **MEGUMI POV**

 **"I'm in my room, lying on my bed. Wait! I'm wearing pajamas, who did this? I can't recall anything the last thing I can remember is Soma-kun k-kissed me. Ugh. Please Megumi, think! Nothing... I can't think of anything. Well, I'll jusk ask someone about it."**

The breakfast is ready, maybe I can ask someone now. Two girls came, they look like they're arguing but, I need to know what happened.

 **"Yuki-chan , Ryouko-chan, I'd like to know what happened last night."** They looked at each other and nodded. " **Megumi, a lot of things... ha-happened. S-sorry!"** Ryouko chan stated.

 _ **Autho's note: What could happen? Hello guys, uhm... What do you think of my story? feel free to say anything but avoid swearing ok? This is rika tanaka, signing out. 'Till the next time . Bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3 : A Challenge and a Scary Chef

**A/N : Ok I'm back. Right now, better stories are coming. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 : A Challenge and Scary Chef**

 **3rd Person POV**

The two don't said a thing about the night yet, when Yukihira barged in and greeted **"Yo."**

The three girls looked to his direction and greeted him as well.

 **"Oh, Yukihira-kun"** said Yuki.

 **"Hey, Good Morning."** said Ryoko.

 **"So-Soma..-kun.. He-hello.."** said Megumi.

The three proceed and walk together to the kitchen to eat breakfast, when one of the girls shouted **"Oh! Megumi, you're asking what happened last night right?"**

the other girl with teal eyes agreed with a nod. Megumi replied **"Uh.. yeah. I guess."."Tell her, Ryoko."**

Ryoko talked unhesitating **"Last night you,"** she stopped at a sudden noise, getting closer and closer. It sounds like several stomps and a familiar voice saying a bunch of words they can't understand. **"What in the world... was.. that?"** Yuki said with scared tone.

The terrifying sound gets closer and closer until it's finally visible. They see a shadow of a boy with horns and snakes on his shoulder.

 **"AAAAAHHHHH! A MONSTER!"** Yuki said, tried to ran back but Megumi passed out. She grabbed her and place her to her lap **"Megumi! No, we're all gonna die! I wanted to say I love you guys. I won't forget you til the end."** Ryoko shouted back saying, **" Can you please stop exaggerating? You look crazy."**

The monster steps forward and forward until the sunlight shines through his face. He have short blonde hair, slim figure and light colored eyes.

 **"A...Aldini? What are you doing h-"** he wasn't been able to finish his sentence because Takumi already talked.

 **"Yukihira Souma! I challenge you to a Shokugeki!"** -Takumi

 **"Huh? Why is it so sudden?"** -Souma

 **"Y-yeah... Why is it so sudden?" -** Ryoko

 **"I-it's not a m-monster?!** -Yuki said and sighed in relief.

 **"Of course I'm not! It's the shadow!"** -Takumi

 **"Alright so what would be the 'compensations'?" -** Souma

 **"I take your set of knives." -** Takumi

 **" Ok. If I win?" -** Souma

 **"I.. I'll give you my mezzaluna." -** Takumi

 **"Ok. Sounds interesting." -** Souma

 **"The theme will be a vegetable dish."** -Takumi

 **"A salad?"** -Soma

 **"Deal!?"-** Takumi

 **"Deal."-** Souma

The blue haired girl suddenly regained consciousness and sat up in her shock, and banged heads with the other girl.

 **" O-owww... It hurts." -** Yuki

 **"Oh, it really hurts... wait what? I'm so sorry Yuki chan.." -** Megumi

 **"It's alright, not a big deal."** -Yuki

 **"Feels good to hear that." -** Megumi

The two giggles as they rub their head.

Takumi rolled his eyes in disbelief **"Seriously? You guys are hopeless.."**

 **"I know right."** Ryoko said.

 **"E? Don't you say something like that to Megumi."** Soma complained defending his girl.

 **"Oh!? What a sweet couple?" -** Takumi

The two blushed, looked at each other, and blushed harder.

 **"Uhm. S-so.. tomorrow at 8 here in the Polar Star Kitchen?"** -Soma

 **"Yeah! See you. I'll take you down tomorrow, Yukihira Soma."-** Takumi

Takumi left after challenge Soma, leaving the others silent and speechless. They looked at each other as they wondered about things.

Ryoko broke the silence and say **"Well, that was weird."**

Megumi nodded and Yuki added, **"Atleast that is not a monster and we're still alive.?"**

 *****A FEW MOMENTS LATER"**

 **"Oh, I see.. You'll have a Shokugeki with Takumi-san tomorrow huh?"** -Isshiki

 **"Yeah, I guess. Probably."** -Souma

 **" He left right after the agreement."** -Megumi

 **"By the way, where is Sakaki-san?"-** Isshiki

 **"She went to school early."-** Yuki *swallows*

 **"Oh?"-** Isshiki

 **"What's it!? Isshiki-senpai?"** -Yuki

 **" I just realized... she didn't went to school early."** -Isshiki

 **"What do you mean, Senpai?"** -Megumi

 **" You guys will be late already! Go now if you don't want a taste of Chef Chapelle's..."** -Yuki

 **"Oh. Che-chef Chapelle's our first subject. I-I completely... forgot.."** -Megumi

 **"E?"** -Souma

 **"We gotta go. Come on, Soma-kun,"** -Megumi *held Soma's hand* Souma blushed*

 **"Oh!?"-** Isshiki

 **"Love birds. Come on! We need to go, now"** -Yuki

 **"Coming." -** Megumi &Souma*blushed*

 **"Bye, Isshiki-Senpai." -** all first years

 **"Bye."-** Isshiki

The first years rushed and grabbed some bicycles. Soma and Megumi shared while Yuki ride solo. They drove as fast as they can, Soma and Yuki are so tired already yet they still have to go a few kilometers more. Finally they've reached the school building panting very hard, wel, except for Megumi who ride at the back.

 **"Five minutes!"-** Megumi

 **"Oh. *pants* No."** -Souma

 **"We still have to run!?" -** Yuki

 **" But our room is on the 7th floor!"** -Megumi

 **"No *pants* time to *pants* waste." -** Souma

 **"You said it." -** Megumi

They ran very fast, more than they can just to make it to their classes.

 **"Why!? Chef Chapelle.."** Yuki

 **"We're not gonna make it!"** -Megumi

 **"No, we're gonna make it!"** -Souma

They are shouting just to release atleast some stress. Eventually, they've reached the classroom for Chef Chapelle's first class. People are staring, others laugh, and others are wondering. But the important thing is, the Chef is not yet there. Now they're all panting heavily.

 **"Stupid,*** pants *** giganticly *** pants *** big school..."** -Yuki

 **"We*** pants *** made it."** -Megumi

 **"Told you"** -Soma

 **"Th*** pants ***thanks, everyone."-** Megumi

 **"I gotta go, take care guys."** -Yuki

 **"You too, I hope you're not yet late."** -Souma

 **"B-bye."-** Megumi

After Yoshino left and go to her class. A few seconds later Chef Chapelle already came. They went inside their respective classroom. The Chef asked the two **"What happened to the two of you?"**

 **"Well, we almost miss your class."** -Soma

 **"Oh? Good for you. Being late for my class is undesirable."** -Chef Chapelle

 **"Y-yeah."** -Megumi

 **"By the way, let's start the class."-** Chef Chapelle

The two still panting, went to their place and tried to listen. Luckily they survived the class as usual. They proceed to the next class and talked about stuffs until they talked about the Shokugeki that will happen the next day.

 **"So, what will be your plan for the Shokugeki Souma kun?"** -Megumi

 **"I don't know, yet."** -Soma

 **"Eeeeeeehhhh?"-** Megumi

 *****CHAPTER END**

 **A/N: How's it? Uhm.. I've changed the writing style slightly. If you prefer the previous one just let me know?. bye**


	4. Chapter 4 : Confession Hut

**A/N: I'm back. I don't manage to write some thing this past few days and I'm so sorry for that. It's 'cause I'm sick ?. By the way, let's start.**

 **A Punishment that Changed my Life**

 **Chapter 4 : Confession Hut**

 **3rd PERSON POV**

It's late night, Yukihira Souma forced Megumi Tadokoro go to her room and after an argument the pissed girl left the Polar Star Kitchen. **" What an importunate girl. " *SIGH*.**

Suddenly, she came back with a frown on her face and said, **" I hate you Soma-kun!"**

He laughed at her and replied immediately, **" Well, I love you."**

It made her giggle a little but also made her annoyed, she groaned and said **" Don't you ever lose tomorrow ,okay?"**

He winked at her and stated, **" Of course 😉. Oh. Go to sleep already!"**

She sighed and pouted her lips, then walked away not saying a word.

 **"Uh.. H-hey Megumi, don't forget to watch tomorrow. See you there."**

 **"Ok~. Good night, Souma-kun."**

The girl left immediately after saying goodnight. The boy wondered for a bit and continued anyway. He spent a few hours more to complete his dish until he finds it satisfying.  
 **" Alright! Wait for I'm ready for tomorrow, time to rest."**

 *****TIME SKIP**

 **MEGUMI POV**

I opened my eyes and saw the rays of the Sun. I think it's already before 9. **" Ugh. I woke up late..."**

 _ **I woke up late. I.. woke... up..** **late?**_ I think I forgot something, **" Oh, no.."**

I need to hurry to Shokugeki will probably end by now. **" I have to go. I have to go."**

I just have to wear my slippers and run as fast as I can to catch up with them and cheer for Souma.

After a few moments I can finally see them. **"Wait!"**

I can't slow down so I hit the sink next to the door. It feels awful but, I didn't let them know I just acted like nothing happened.

Fumio-san said, **" You're late! We already tasted the the food."**

They never waited for me?" **What? You've already tasted their dishes?! Hmp. Not fair.."**

 **" I've been waiting for you. Here, time to dig in!"** Soma-kun said while giving me a plate of vegetable salad.

 **" Oh** thanks😊. **Uhm.. S-Sorry I'm.. late."** I know, it's embarrassing though.

He sighed and gently brushed my hair using his hands. **" I told you to sleep early. Look, your hair is a mess."**

 **" H-hey, Souma-kun.. everyone's.. looking. I will.. taste your food."**

 *****TIMESKIP 3rd PERSON POV**

 **"And the winner is..."**

 **"Yukihira Soma."**

Takumi Aldini is shivering with rage but, eventually calmed by a few deep finally speak, **" Yukihira Soma.."** He sighed and looked at him straight into his soul with yandere eyes, **" Someday, I'm going to take you down!"** He gave his mezzaluna to Soma and left right after.

Yukihira looked at Aldini's direction and said **" My father once said, _"The trick to becoming a good chef is to meet a woman you want to devote all your cooking to._ " **After that he looked to Megumi and smiled sweetly.

 *****TIMESKIP MEGUMI POV**

It's afternoon and I'm still in the Totsuki's forest holding a paperbag. I've been walking for an hour because Nakiri-san asked me to go to their mansion. She just want to give the shoujou manga and asked me 'cause she doesn't like to see Soma-kun. After a few moments I saw a small hut, it looks abandoned.

I went there to rest **" Ahh..."**

When I'm about to leave I heard someone, it's sobbing. But, who's that? I followed the sound until it gets louder and louder. My footsteps are so noisy that the birds flew away when they sensed it. Someone talked **"Who's there?"** He's a boy I can describe the voice as husky he have a European accent, it's pretty familiar tough. **"Tadokoro desu. Tadokoro Megumi."**

 **"What!? What are you doing here?"**

 **"Uh.. I think I'm lost. Can you help me? Why are you crying?"**

 **" Go away!"**

I don't go away, instead I looked at him and recognized his face **"T-Takumi-san?"**

He looked at me with a red face and teary eyes, tears are flowing non-stop from his sore blue eyes, a bit of mucus are dropping from his nose.

 **"You're such a pain *sniffs* Tadokoro-san."**

He wipe his tears with his bare hands, he's wearing a short sleeved collared shirt under a vest so he can't wipe his face properly. His face is a mess right now so I get my handkerchief and I wiped his face. **" How childish of you, Takumi-san."**

 **"S-Stop it."** He said trying to grab my hand.

 **"I insist. Your handsome face is a mess, let me clean it😉."** After a few more wipes his face is now presentable. He blushed when he looked at me.

 **"See. You look like man now."**

 **" Of course. It's because I'm a man."**

 **"Now, tell me. W-why are you crying?"**

Takumi sighed with defeat looked to his side and admitted the truth.

 **"I-it's... y-you.."**

 **"W-what the!?"**

 ****3RD PERSON POV**

One afternoon, in the Tostuki forest an albino girl named "Alice Nakiri" and her aide named "Ryo Kurokiba" are loitering around the campus. When, Alice noticed some thing. **"Hey, Ryo-kun. Look, something interesting is happening there."**

 **"Can't we just go home?"**

 **"Hurry! The camera, catch them in tape."**

 **"Ok."**

Alice is too excited as they hide behind a bush. **"This is going to be exciting."**

 **-End scene-**

 _ **Note: Everything beyond this are caught in Alice's camera**_

 *****Megumi PoV -Continuation-**

My eyes widened in shock as I think of the possible reasons why.

 **"W-What d-do you m-mean?"** I asked him formally.

He took a deep breath, scratch the back of his head and looked away with a deep blush. **" Sono pazzo di te. I..l-like...y...you."**

 **"Eeeeh?"**

Then he held my cheeks tightly with his trembling hands, he steps closer. His face is an inch closer to mine, his eyes are staring deep into my soul. I feel his urge to do something. I admit it, he's scaring me as his grip is being tighter. I closed my eyes hardly while I put my arms on his chest. I want to push him away but he's so strong. Until I feel his lips kissing me softly on my forehead, I slightly opened my eyes and gently stopped pushing him away. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and hug me.

 **"But I can't have you... Tadokoro-san."**

 **"T-takumi-san.."**

He began to cry again. I can feel his hug is being tighter. I hugged him back, he deserves a hug.

 **" It's true that you can't have me . You deserve better. My heart already belongs to Yukihira Souma. We still can be the best of friends ya'know. I-if it's alright with you..."**

 **" T-Tadokoro-san... being with you is more than enough."**

After a few seconds more, we broke the hug and giggled. It's time to go home if we don't want to end up late for dinner.

 **"We gotta go, Takumi-kun."**

 **"If that's the case, I'll walk you home (to the Polar Star)."**

 **"If you insist."**

 **MEANWHILE**

 **Alice : Hey Ryo-kun? Did you catch all that?**

 **Ryo : Uhm... I guess.**

 **Alice : Here. Let me see it**

 ***Alice watched the video to check it***

 **Alice : Great! I'll sell this one to the journalism club. - grins- Things are being exciting.**

 ****Extended Ending - Megumi POV**

We started to walk going to the dorm. He's pretty good at directions so we wouldn't have any problems. We chatted and joked around while we're walking home. Fortunately, we got home within an hour. We hang out with everyone (of course with Soma) in Marui's room until we all pass out. I think it's a pretty tiring day.

 **$$$ CHAPTER END $$$**

 **Author-chan : Well.. this is a fanfic. I can do what I want so. What do you think? This is the fruit of my daydreams hehe ~. Sorry for longer updates... Ya'know some schoolworks and I'm a little sick. Until the next time guys. bye~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Chapter 5: The Morning After**

After the quite tiring day, Megumi woke up still in Marui's room. She then, immediately sneaked out to her own room leaving the unconscious, but alive and breathing bodies of her friends behind. It was so early that she had no one to talk to, she didn't even want to talk either. So she tossed herself into her bed and stared blankly in the ceiling of her room, trying to reflect on the recent events. Everything just happened so quickly, and she find it hard to believe. The fact that she and Soma just started dating, and that Takumi-kun likes her too, are the biggest news. She didn't even know what they liked about her.

Overthinking will bring me nowhere, she thought to herself, but thinking that she's overthinking things just made her overthink more. But she couldn't help but to think about it and her overflowing emotions didn't help her exhausted brain, rather it made it worse.

She had no plans for the weekend but to practice her cooking. For if she don't, she may need to start writing a farewell speech for everyone and she knew that she can't do that yet, not ever. Because she knew how bad her performance is, she's doing her best, putting her heart and soul to her cooking, but for some reason, her efforts vanishes into thin air whenever it is needed the most.

Just thinking about it made her eyes wet with tears. Then, she heard a sudden knock on her door. The knocking continued monotonously, there was no voice, no words, but it was calling her. She opened the door as fast as she could to show courtesy to whoever that person might be. It was not unpredictable but she didn't thought that it would be her lover, Yukihira Soma.

"Hey there," said he as he smiled shyly as he turned his gaze sideways, "wanna have a tea with me? Or a walk, or a jogging? Or I, I don't really know, whatever you want."

"Just as long as we can be together, it's fine." their face faces had tinted a shade of red as they giggled to each other, "Come in."

They started talking casually while preparing the tea together, just like how they cook as partners in the kitchen at schooldays. They can hear the clinking of the utensils, the splashing of water and the way each of them breathe and moved. Laughter filled the room accompanying the soothing smell of the green tea. Then, they sat opposite to each other, indulging the refreshment of tea, and each other's company above everything else.

"When shall we tell our parents?" Megumi asked. "About us?"

"Whenever you're ready, take your time. My father will tease me here and there but it's totally fine. He won't have a problem with us." said Soma with a reassuring smile, "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure about my family," she bit her lip, "my father is a little strict."

It was then that they knew that they may face something that could potentially be the first problem of their relationship. But it was also then that they knew that they won't let anything break them. Whatever happens, giving up was not a choice, and never will be.

-To be continued-

 **Sorry everyone, took approximately two years to write a new chapter. My style changed and stuffs, but this is still me. Cheers to the new season release of Shokugeki no Souma! I love you all, take care.**


End file.
